


Lumière

by EnjolrasTheRevolutionary



Series: I'm alive [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Epilogue, Gen, Original Character(s), The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary/pseuds/EnjolrasTheRevolutionary
Summary: Enjolras lets the light in.





	Lumière

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few weeks after He's not here.

Enjolras was on the couch. Home. Aimlessly scrolling on his laptop when an ad for the local shelter showed up. 

_**Are you considering getting a dog? A lot of dogs need loving homes, and instead of buying, consider adopting. Welcome to see 'our' dogs this weekend. Maybe find your new best friend here waiting for you. **_The ad read. 

"Funny how we talked about getting a dog, and I wanted to adopt one." Enjolras said, to nobody.

Something made him interested in going to look at dogs.

_Why not? I could use some company. _He thought. 

"Are you considering adopting a dog?" One of the shelter workers asked. 

"Maybe. I'm just going to look first." Enjolras said. 

There were a few people looking at dogs too. Quite a few shelter workers too, answering questions. 

He looked at all kinds of dogs, smaller, medium and bigger dogs. 

In one of the kennels near the end of the hall, sat a lonely black dog, who was looking miserable. 

Something about it caught Enjolras' interest. 

No one paid the dog any attention, most of the other visitors were looking at a few puppies, about 8 weeks old, in the kennel next to the black one's kennel. 

The dog gave a low, curious whine.

"Caught your eye did he?" A shelter worker asked. 

"I think so. He looks lonely. Bit like me there." Enjolras told her. 

"He's been here for 2 months. It's a shame, he's so young and a real sweetheart. We think he's a black labrador." She said.

"How old is he?" 

"About four months. We found him walking alone in the woods. No one claimed him so we're waiting for someone to adopt him." 

"What's his name?" 

Enjolras felt sorry for the dog. He obviously wanted love. 

"Lumière." 

"Lumière? Light?" Enjolras asked.

"Yeah, he had such a light, or well, fire, he was full of life. Now it seems to have burned out." She said. 

"I want to adopt him." Enjolras decided. 

"Sure, just fill out some paperwork and you can bring him home in a few days." 

* * *

* * *

Later that week, Lumière moved in. Enjolras had gotten him everything he could ever need. The first thing Lumière did when he got home was exploring everywhere, and then he jumped up on the couch, curled up into a ball and slept. 

"You really feel at home, don't you?" Enjolras smiled at the sleeping puppy. 

He hadn't managed to clean out all of Grantaire's things just yet, but he had started. It could wait. 

* * *

* * *

Lumière was always getting into some sort of mischief, and he never failed to make Enjolras laugh.

Grantaire was the one who made the ad appear on Enjolras' laptop screen. Lumière was Grantaire's final gift to him, to make him laugh, not forget, but move on. 

Grantaire was still around, but at peace, and no longer stuck. Enjolras had let him go. 

Grantaire watched him play with Lumière, and heard him laugh again. He had missed that sound, but now Enjolras seemed a lot happier. 

For Grantaire, that was enough. 

For Enjolras, Lumière was a new light in his world. He still missed Grantaire but he had someone else who needed him now, he couldn't, _wouldn't_, let him down. 

That night Lumière curled up with his head on Enjolras' arm, cuddled close to him and, for the first time in a long time Enjolras could sleep peacefully with no nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of I'm alive series! I hope you liked it.


End file.
